In the automatic production of glassware articles by processes known as blow and blow, press and blow and press, a flow of molten glass is continuously provided from a forehearth, and is formed into gobs for use in the forming of individual blown glassware articles in forming machines.
In order that the articles may be efficiently produced and properly formed, it is desirable that the molten glass supplied from the forehearth be as uniform and thermally homogeneous as is possible, in order to provide a uniform flow of molten glass from the feeder portion of the forehearth. This promotes uniform weight and a better shape of the glass gobs, and in turn promotes the formation of glassware articles having the required weight and wall thickness.